To Be A Hero
by Megamafan16
Summary: 2-Part Prequel! Featured Words: two for each chapter. When The Amazing Rope Guy terrorizes the city, only one crime-fighting, word-slinging duo can stop him: WordGirl and Captain Huggyface! But can Dr. Steven Boxleitner get them ready in time?
1. Part 1 Words: Ability, Terrified

Disclaimer: I do not own PBS, Soup 2 Nuts, or WordGirl.

* * *

WordGirl in...

TO BE A HERO! (PART 1)

**Narrator: Hey, kids! Every story of this series has two featured words per story. Look for how they're used, and keep a close eye out for their definitions!**

**This story's featured words are 'Ability' and 'Terrified.'**

* * *

**Welcome to Fair City, a pleasant, not-so-little town on the edge of the sea, where everyone works and plays in perfect harmony... that is, until some guy tries to rob the bank.**

The peaceful atmosphere of City National Bank was suddenly disturbed, as a shady character in an overcoat and fedora kicked the doors down, causing all the patrons to look at him in surprise.

"NOBODY MOVE!" he shouted...as a length of rope, with a thick knot on the end, fell out of his coat's right sleeve. The man started twirling the rope above his head, causing it to strike the lights.

As glass fell all around them, the people started running in fear, out of the bank.

Then, the man let his rope drop, and walked up to the bank counter. He looked around, and found the clerk cowering under the desk.

The stranger threw a bag on the counter, and demanded cash from her.

"OK, OK, J-just don't hurt me!"

"Put the money in the bag, and you won't _get_ hurt! And hurry it up, would you?"

"I-I'm sorry," stuttered the clerk, "I'm just really terrified right now."

Within a few minutes, the robber's bag was full, and he started to walk away, saying, "I'm glad I got this over with before-"

Suddenly, a trio of policemen appeared at the door, and demanded he put his hands up.

"-before they showed up." he moaned.

One of the policemen pulled out a pair of handcuffs, and exclaimed: "It's over, whoever you are!"

Suddenly, the criminal laughed. "Foolish mortals, you are not dealing with an ordinary bank-robber. In truth, I am...The Amazing Rope Guy!"

And suddenly, the man threw off his coat and hat, revealing a blue-and-yellow rubber suit underneath!

Before anyone could react, The Amazing Rope Guy pulled a coil of rope off his shoulder, and threw it at the cops. The police suddenly found themselves tied up in a lasso!

As they struggled to break free, the Amazing Rope Guy ran away, laughing.

"He got away! That's never happened before!" remarked one of the policemen.

"We can't let him get away with this!" shouted another, who struggled a little more...and upon failing, he remarked: "Or...maybe we have to, at least until somebody unties us."

**Well, now you've been introduced to the bad guy of our story, it's time to go to Woodview Elementary school, to meet the good guys...**

A small, blonde girl in a purple dress walked out onto the playground, intent on drawing something in the sand...when she noticed herself set upon by two boys that were slightly taller than herself.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little miss imagination herself, Violet Heaslip." one of the boys said, smirking. Violet tried to back away, but found her way blocked by the other kid.

The boy in front of her continued: "Wanna play pretend? You be the banker, and I'll be the Amazing Rope Guy!" As he finished, he pulled a piece of jump-rope from off his shoulder.

Violet started quivering in fear.

**Okay...not exactly who I had in mind...**

Suddenly, someone just outside the boys' fields of vision shouted: "Leave her alone, you bullies!"

The boys turned around, and saw a brunette-haired girl in a green sweater, and a small monkey wearing a diaper, looking at them angrily.

**Stepping in to help the innocent and helpless? Now that's more like it!**

The boy behind Violet instantly recognized her; "Brainy Becky Botsford. I'm surprised you've managed to pull your nose out of that book!"

The other one scoffed at her, and said "What are you going to do? Read us a story? Oooh, I'm _so_ terrified!" The boys then laughed at Becky, who started looking angrier.

"I said, leave that terrified girl alone!" she exclaimed, as she clenched her fists...

Suddenly, the monkey right next to her screeched at her desperately. Upon hearing the screeches, Becky took a deep breath, unclenched her fists, and said: "You're right, Bob. They aren't worth it."

Suddenly, the boys gasped. "Not worth it?" said the one with the jump-rope, "Oh, that's _it_!"

And with that, they walked up to Becky, whose face suddenly gained a terrified expression.

(one scene transition later)

The two boys threw her, all tied up in jump-rope, against a nearby tree. She struggled against the jump-rope that had suddenly bound her, as the bullies threw her backpack up the tree laughing as they did.

"Now, Violet, where were..." one of the boys began to say, but he suddenly noticed that Violet was nowhere in sight.

"Don't worry," said the other one, "She'll be here tomorrow, and then we can have our fun." The two laughed themselves off the scene.

Becky scowled after them, as her monkey, Bob, undid the knot on the jump-rope restraints. After she was free, she said "Thanks, Bob...is anyone looking this way?" Bob shook his head.

Without sparing any time, Becky jumped up in the air...and stayed in the air! In fact, she started rising higher and higher! Eventually, she reached the branch where her backpack had landed, at which point she grabbed it, and slowly floated back down to the ground. She paused for a second when she landed, and looked around (to confirm if there were any stunned onlookers), and walked off.

She sat down near the doors, as did Bob. After a while, she looked at him, and said: "You know, Bob, I really wish humans weren't terrified of people who have superhuman abilities."

Bob screeched some more, in a manner resembling that of someone asking a question.

"You don't know what terrified means? Don't worry, I do: Terrified means the same thing as 'scared,' and 'frightened.' For example, did you get a good look at that girl those two boys were picking on? She was pretty terrified."

After Bob showed that he understood now, Becky continued: "Anyway, if people weren't terrified of people who could do things ordinary humans can't, I wouldn't have to hide these abilities of mine all the time! I mean, why can I do these things if I'm not supposed to?"

She sighed, and said: "If only there were someone else I could talk to, someone who could tell me what to do..."

"_A PhD, MfA, MOMA, and LMNOP? If you have all these, why are you applying for a teaching job? Surely you're overqualified to teach science to grade school children._"

Hearing this from a nearby window, Becky suddenly took interest in the subject. She walked up to just under the window, and focused.

"_Yeah, but my specific field of study is one of the more thankless areas of scientific curiosity: Superhuman studies._"

Suddenly, her interest in this conversation increased dramatically.

"_It's my job to study the behaviors and abilities of people who can do things ordinary humans can't. You know, like lifting enormous weights..._"

Becky suddenly recalled the time when she lifted the family car up a couple of feet in the air when her favorite pony toy was stuck under it. (her family was distracted as she did this, however.)

"_...running faster than the human eye can follow..._"

She remembered the time when she ran across the city in the blink of an eye, in order to return a set of overdue library books.

"_...flying..._"

The time she woke up one morning to find herself hovering above her bed also flashed before her eyes.

"_...and, maybe, those who are unrealistically intelligent._"

Finally, she remembered her report card for last year: A+ for all her classes, when the next-closest student got a C.

"_(Sigh) Problem is, there aren't that many people around with those kind of abilities. I'm surrounded by normal people! I've got nothing to research, and thus, no funding. So, here I am, asking if I can teach grade-school science._"

"_Well, don't let me stop you, Dr. Boxleitner. You're hired!_"

Becky grabbed Bob, and she pulled him close to her. "Bob, this is exactly what I was waiting for! This guy knows all about superhuman abilities! I think he might be able to help me figure out what to do with these abilities of mine!"Becky hugged Bob tightly in celebration...

...and then let him go, suddenly sad-faced. "Of course, I can't speak to him as Becky Botsford. I don't know if he can keep my abilities secret from my family. They'd be so terrified of me if they learned I was so powerful!"

Bob thought for a bit, and then instantly came up with an idea. He screeched, and Becky's face lit up with excitement when she heard it.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of it before? There must be _something_ there that we could use!"

**Later that day, after school...**

Becky Botsford and Bob wandered through the woods just outside Fair City, their eyes peeled for any onlookers...and Becky's extra-sensitive hearing tuned in for any unknown sounds.

"Let's hope someone hasn't found it already. If so, we're... Ah!" They stopped, as they found it: A red-and-yellow spaceship with a slight saucer-shape that had buried it's nose in the ground.

"The spaceship from Planet Lexicon that brought us here to Earth! And completely untouched, too!" Instantly, Becky remembers the time when she read the first in the 'Princess Triana' series in the shadow of this wreck.

As she was recalling her early childhood, Bob walked over to the rear of the ship, jumped up, and placed his hand on the entry button...only to hear a bunch of clunking sounds, and see the entry ramp fail to open up!

Becky heard the clunks, and saw that Bob had just failed to open the door. "You know," she said, "It took heavy damage when it hit the ground. You shouldn't really expect that much to work."

When Bob complained in his monkey-speak, Becky said: "There's a second entrance, right?"

Bob pointed to the top of the craft, and then screeched some more.

"It's on the top? No real problem there..."

Before he could ask what she meant, Becky suddenly grabbed Bob's arm, lifted him in the air...and lifted herself into the air as well! Bob screeched in fright as he was suddenly carried well above the ground.

She settled down on top of the spaceship, and let Bob go. He screeched in a very aggravated manner, to which Becky said: "Alright, alright, I'm sorry! I promise I'll give you some warning next time; that way, you won't be so terrified!"

Bob screeched something that probably meant "Good," and then went to work: He brushed some dirt off an area of the ship, and then pressed his monkey-hand down on a hard-to-see button. Instantly, a circular section of the hull opened up, camera-shutter style! Becky and Bob jumped down into the opening, which instantly closed behind them.

As they touched the floor, the lights instantly came on. They found themselves in a rather open chamber with yellow-and-red walls, several doorways leading to many different rooms, and a pilot's seat with huge screens in front of it on one end.

"Wow, Bob, this is pretty big! You could make a home in here...or a super-secret hideout of some sort! Our home-away-from-home! What do you think, Bob?"

Suddenly, she realized that Bob wasn't next to her. She called after him, and heard his screeches coming from another room. When she followed the direction of his screeches, she found him in a pile of clothes, wearing red pants, a blue shirt with a yellow lightning-bolt shape on the chest, and a red helmet with a tiny antenna!

"What's that, Bob? I thought you threw away your pilot's suit when you-" she was suddenly interrupted by Bob, who screeched some more.

"Oh, you had a spare. That makes sense. Now, time to find something for me to wear."

Becky and Bob rummaged through several piles of debris, searching intently...but were forced to draw a blank. Becky complained: "Are there any clothes on this ship that weren't designed for monkeys?"

Bob thought for a minute... and then remembered something! He hopped over to the control panel at the pilot's seat and started pressing buttons.

Before Becky could ask what was going on, part of the floor started rising! It rose to Bob's height, and then popped out some kind of tray!

Becky reached into it, and pulled out a yellow shield-shaped device, with a red star-shaped button in the center.

"What is it, Bob?" she asked, to which Bob responded by screeching some more.

"A Lexiconian one-size-fits-all safety suit? OK, but... how do I put it on? I'm not even sure how this is supposed to be a suit!"

Bob sighed, grabbed the device, and turned it over in his hand. From there, two extendible straps were visible. Bob grabbed these, extended them, then looped the whole thing around Becky's chest. (Becky laughed as he did, then said "That tickled!") Once the straps were hooked, Bob pressed his paw hand firmly to the star-button.

Suddenly, light radiated from the device, and engulfed all of Becky's body! Then, just as soon as it had appeared, it disappeared...leaving Becky in a red full-body suit, with darker-red boots and gloves, a red helmet, a yellow cape, and an insignia on her chest that looked like a flat version of the device Bob placed on her! (a yellow shield with a red star in the center.)

Becky looked at her hands, noticed the gloves, and said: "Cool!" Then, she used one of the old computer screens by the pilot's seat as a mirror, and looked all over herself.

"Bob, this is great! No one will recognize me in this outfit!...What's with the cape, though?"

Bob shrugged in an 'I don't know' fashion.

"Oh well, I guess it'll remain a mystery. Anyway, I've got a suitable disguise. Let's go meet Dr. Boxleitner."

Becky walked up to Bob, and lifted him up in her arms... then asked "Umm...it is OK if I fly around the city, right?"

After Bob screeched something, Becky said: "Flying at high speed? I haven't tried it... But it'll get us where we want to faster. Let's do it!" And with that, she jumped in the air, gripped Bob tightly, and then floated up to the ceiling.

There, Bob pressed a button, and the circular hatch opened up once again. Becky floated up through it, waited for it to close, and then said: "Ready, Bob?"

Bob gripped his tiny little helmet, and nodded.

Becky grinned, coiled her body up like a spring... and then launched herself into the air, leaving a yellow streak behind her.

**Wow! Now that's fast!**

**(ahem) anyway, back at school...**

The Principal was just getting into her car, when suddenly a small girl in a red-and-yellow body suit, and a dog (or was it a ferret?) in blue-and-red tights, walked up to her.

"Hello Mrs. Principal!"

"Uh... have we met?" asked a rather confused Principal.

"N...no, not really. I have a question, though... Where would I find Dr. Boxleitner? You know, your new science teacher?"

"Down the road, and to your left. You'll see a big building with police cars in front of it. You'll find his office on the fourth floor, with the other Science labs."

"Thanks a lot!" And with that, the stranger and her pet walked away.

As they left, the Principal stepped in her car, turned the gas on... and then said to herself, "Why do I get the feeling that the city will never be the same?" She thought for a little... and then said: "Oh well. It's probably nothing to be terrified of."

She drove off, unaware of a yellow streak soaring through the air above her...

**Across town, at the lab of Professor Boxleitner...**

Dr. Boxleitner sat at his new desk, in his lab coat, looking at the empty beakers and condensers before him. He sighed, hoping he'll someday get to research something...

"Dr. Boxleitner?"

Suddenly hearing somebody next to him, Dr. Boxleitner jerked back in his seat in shock, causing it to topple over and fall on the floor.

As he lay sprawled on the ground, massaging his injured back, someone reached out a red-gloved hand and offered to help him get back up. He accepted the aid, and once he got up, he looked around, and found the intruder: A little girl, and a monkey, wearing bright costumes. (Becky and Bob.)

"Hi," he said, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry about my being terrified back there, but... I didn't really know you were there. Speaking of which, How did you-"

"You left the door open."

"Oh," he said, even more embarrassed. Then, he pulled himself back to a presentable image, and said "Anyway, I'm Professor Steven Boxleitner. What can I help you with?"

"I have these abilities that no one else has, and..."

Suddenly, Dr. Boxleitner interrupted her: "Woah, did you just use the word 'abilities?"

"Yep. And I know what it means, too: A natural, or acquired, skill or talent."

Dr. Boxleitner put his hand to his chin; "Like, for example, you have the 'ability' to define 'ability'! You're very smart for your age."

"Thanks. I think I memorized the entire dictionary. (Dr. Boxleitner's eyes widened here.) And that's not my only ability! Watch this..." And with that, Becky suddenly disappeared!

Before Dr. Boxleitner could ask "Where'd she go?", she reappeared. Then, she dashed over to a nearby pile of large boxes, grabbed one box in each hand, and lifted both up with ease!

Before Steven could even blink, Becky rose into the air...with the boxes still in her hands!

After a little bit, Dr. Boxleitner finally found some words to say: "Be careful! My equipment's in those boxes!"

"Oh! I'm sorry." said Becky, and then carefully set the boxes back down on the floor.

Steven sighed in relief; "That's a relief. After all, I can't study superhumans like yourself if I lose that equipment! That_ is_ what I study you know; superhumans."

"That's why I'm here," said Becky, who floated over to him; "I need to know what to do with these abilities, and I was hoping you could give me a few Ideas. What do people like me do with their abilities?"

Dr. Boxleitner's eyes suddenly widened in surprise; "...Don't tell me you've never heard of a superhero before?"

Becky thought about it for a second; and then, with an embarrassed look on her face, said "Nope. Can't say I have."

"You've never read a comic book before?"

"They're too easy to read. I stick with actual books."

"I see. Well," Dr. Boxleitner walked over to his desk, and grabbed the newspapers, turning to the page concerning the previous day's Bank-robbery. "Remember the Amazing Rope Guy?"

Becky nodded, and said: "He was all over the news. My parents were quite terrified to learn that someone could overpower the police like that."

"I know. Superheroes exist to deal with criminals like that, who the police can't deal with. They also help out with natural disasters, rescue trapped people, and the like. Whatever the situation, if people are in danger, a superhero will use their awesome abilities, or 'superpowers,' to get them out of danger."

Just then, Bob screeched something, and Professor Boxleitner asked what it was; "Come to think of it, who is he?"

"Oh, he's the pilot that brought me to Earth."

"Oh, I see. Now, what was he saying?"

"Well, the things you described superheroes of doing sounds a lot like Firemen, Paramedics, and the other 'emergency response' guys. What exactly separates superheroes from those guys?"

"Let me answer your question, with another question: Can a Fireman punch through walls? Can a Paramedic fly? (without a helicopter, of course) Can either of them run at the speed of sound? Or define all the words in the English language?"

Becky hesitated, then said: "I...don't think so..."

"The answer is no. However, You can! And people who can do these things usually become superheroes. So, wanna give it a try?"

Becky nodded. "...Sure...maybe when I'm older. I'm only nine years old, you know..."

Dr. Boxleitner then remarked: "There are such things as young superheroes, you know. Besides, even if you don't want to jump into it right away, we might as well get the beginner details out of the way right now, eh?"

To this, Becky said: "...Yeah, might as well."

"Perfect! And your monkey pilot-" Steven was suddenly interrupted by Bob's screeching.

Becky translated: "Um, he doesn't really want to be called 'monkey pilot.' He says he would prefer to be referred to by his name."

"OK. Sorry about that...but what _is _your name, really?"

Becky thought for a second, and then requested that she discuss his name in private. Dr. Boxleitner agreed, and she huddled close to Bob as Steven walked away.

"What are we going to call you?" she whispered to Bob; "If I call you Bob, it might link us to our family!"

Bob screeched something, to which Becky responded: "Wait; Bob isn't your real name? Then what is?"

Bob told her. She thought, and then said: "That sounds good."

They broke the huddle, and Becky said: "Dr. Boxleitner, his name is...Captain Huggyface!"

…

Becky laughed, and remarked: "I guess it sounded better when he said it."

Dr. Boxleitner nodded. "Anyway," he continued, "Captain Huggyface could be your sidekick. He could help you when you need it!"

Huggyface nodded; he had taken it upon himself to protect and help Becky long ago. Doing it this way didn't sound much different.

"Right! Now, for your superhero name."

Becky raised an eyebrow, and Dr. Boxleitner explained: "All superheroes have a Secret Identity. They can't be superheroes all the time...that would get boring! But they need to protect the people who care about them, so they take on an alternate identity. After all, if someone goes to jail because of you, would they hesitate to get their revenge by attacking your family?"

Becky instantly agreed.

"This is why I didn't ask for your name...you still need another one for your superhero identity!"

Becky placed her hand to her chin, and thought...

"You can base it off of your abilities, like your vocabulary!" Dr. Boxleitner offered.

Instantly, Becky came up with an idea: "How about 'The Super-Sweet and Really Strong Princess who also knows Vocabulary'?"

…

"...It sounds...nice...but it's really quite a mouthful. Plus, a lot of the people I've met probably don't know half of those words! How about something shorter?"

"Hmmm...Ah! How does 'WordGirl' sound?"

"WordGirl? That's perfect!"

**Yeah! I can see it already: WordGirl and Captain Huggyface, visitors from the Planet Lexicon, here on a mission to fight crime, and teach new words!**

The Narrator's voice catches Becky (WordGirl) and Bob (Captain Huggyface) by surprise. "Who said that?" she asked.

**Me? I'm the Narrator! No reason to be terrified!**

"No reason? But...do you know my real Identity?"

**Well, It's really hard for me to miss things, so, I guess I do. But I won't tell anyone! And I'm sure the audience will make the same promise, **_**right**_**?**

…

**Good. You see, WordGirl? Your secret's safe with me.**

Dr. Boxleitner sighed in relief. "Good to know," he said. "Now, WordGirl, are you ready to get started?"

"Yeah, but...are you sure being a superhero is right for me?"

"Well, according to my colleagues' research on people with similar abilities, being a superhero is what most of them do! It shouldn't be that much different for you. Trust me on this."

"...Alright, let's-"

**Umm...could you wrap it up? We're out of time here.**

"Drat!" exclaimed Dr. Boxleitner.

**Don't worry, we can start up the instant we get back.**

"Alright. But don't keep me waiting, Work generally makes me hungry."

**OK. So, WordGirl is about to learn how to use her abilities to benefit mankind. If you want to learn how it turns out, be sure to catch the next exciting installment of...WORDGIRL!**

(screeches are heard in the background)

**Oh, and Captain Huggyface too.**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Phew! Writing a prequel is hard work!

But if it's liked by my fellow fans, it will be worth it!

Note: I used the Amazing Rope Guy because, in most action shows, the first fights are usually against the easiest opponents. (they're hard at first, but as the hero gets more experience, they get much easier.)

Anyways, stay tuned for Part 2!


	2. Part 2 Words: Impressive, Funds

Disclaimer: I have not acquired PBS, Soup 2 Nuts, or WordGirl in the time it took to write this.

* * *

WordGirl in...

TO BE A HERO! (PART 2)

**Narrator: PSST! Watch out for the words 'Impressive' and 'Funds.'

* * *

**

"…Are we back?" asked Professor Boxleitner.

**Well, yes.**

"Then shouldn't you do a recap or something? For those members of the audience that started watching late?"

**Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about that.**

**(ahem) When we last saw our heroes, they had just gotten their superhero names (with the help of Professor Steven Boxleitner, an expert on super-powered individuals): WordGirl, and Captain Huggyface!**

WordGirl looked at the fourth wall, and said: "Good one!"

**Thanks…but we really should get on with the show.**

"Yeah," said an excited Dr. Boxleitner; "Plus, the name isn't the only thing that makes a superhero. We need to know your limits, so you don't try and fight more bad guys than you can handle! Let's do a few tests…"

…

"OK, WordGirl, lift those weights."

…

"Now try it while flying!"

…

"Now, let's try out your super-speed-"

(ZOOM!)

"Hey! Where'd you go?"

…

"Got a good catchphrase?"  
"How about…Word up?"

"Yes! That's perfect, WordGirl!"

...

After a few tests, Dr. Boxleitner compiled his notes, and then turned towards WordGirl; "Well, I must say all the tests I know of turned out real well! You've got yourself some real impressive attributes here!"

"Thanks, Dr. Boxleitner!"

"You're welcome. One more test before we go…" And then, the doctor pulled out his stopwatch, and said: "Define 'Colossal'!"

Before Dr. Boxleitner could even press the button (to measure the amount of time it took for her to come up with the definition), WordGirl exclaimed: "'Colossal' means 'really, really big!'"

"...Wow! 0.0 seconds!" exclaimed Dr. Boxleitner; "Your ability to just...define any word as quick as a flash...it's..."

"Impressive?"

"Yes, yes, thanks, WordGirl. It's impressive. Just like that impressive grilled cheese sandwich I had last night..."

WordGirl suddenly noticed that his mind was starting to wander; "Um, Doc? You OK?"

"Oh! Sorry about that, WordGirl. It's just… I get hungry when I'm excited."

The two of them shared a laugh for a second. Then, WordGirl said "Excited about what?"

"I've helped a superhero get started on her career! Finally I can say I've done something in my life!"

"What about studying me? Isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

Dr. Boxleitner responded (in a slightly depressed tone) with: "Actually, to answer the many questions I may have about your abilities, I'd need more advanced equipment. And for that, I need funds. Meantime, why don't you go out and fight some crime?"

WordGirl, hesitantly, started to say: "Uh, well…" when Captain Huggyface screeched at her, and pointed at the clock.

"Oh no! It's almost dinnertime! Sorry, Professor, but I really need to go!"

WordGirl grabbed Captain Huggyface, said goodbye, and-

"Wait! You need to shout your catchphrase!"

"Ummm…OK. WORD UP!" she exclaimed, and then she finally flew out through the window. Dr. Boxleitner waved after them.

"Wow," he reflected, "she's a natural! She's… oh, I hope there's still some pastrami in the fridge…"

**Later, at the home of the Botsford Family, WordGirl and Captain Huggyface change into their civillian Identities: Becky Botsford, and the family pet, Bob.**

WordGirl lands behind a tree, and presses the insignia on her chest, causing her suit to disappear in a brilliant flash of light, revealing a green sweater and burgundy skirt…with a red-and-yellow shield strapped over her chest. She quickly reached behind her, and unbuckled the strap that held it on her. Then, she gave it to Captain Huggyface, who was busy taking off his Lexiconian pilot's uniform.

"Captain Huggyface," she said as she handed her suit to him, "I didn't get the chance to tell him, but even after all those tests; I… just don't feel all that well about just jumping into being a superhero! I mean, I'm still just a nine-year-old, after all!"

"_There she is! DA-AD! Becky's outside with Bob again!"_

"(Sigh); with an annoying six-year-old brother named T.J. Come on, Captain…I mean Bob."

Bob hid the Lexiconian clothes behind the bushes, and followed her in. As soon as they entered the house, they were greeted by the unusual smell of…

"Homemade potato, egg, and tuna salad!" announced Tim Botsford; "Come and have some, Becky!"

"She's late for dinner, Dad!" shouted the freckle-faced boy right next to the window. "She should be sent straight to bed!"

"T.J.," said their father, "your sister may be late, but she's still a growing child, and needs to eat! Besides, I put a lot of time and effort into this meal, and I'd hate to see it go to waste!"

Becky thanked her father for allowing her to eat, and sat down at the table, while T.J. narrowed his eyes. He whispered under his breath: _"You got off easy this time, but I won't rest until I have my revenge on you for what you've done..." _(As he said this, he recalled the time he was struggling to read a book, and Becky helped him along.)

Becky put a spoonful of the strange mixture into her mouth... and as she swallowed, her eyes widened in surprise! "Wow, Dad, this is impressive!"

"Thanks, Becky!...but what does 'impressive' mean anyway?"

While Bob chowed down (rather rapidly and disgustingly), Becky answered her father's question: "Impressive means 'having the power to excite awe, admiration, or amazement.' For instance, the taste of this food was very amazing, more so than the kind of food you normally make! It's impressive!"

"...Thanks again!"

Just then, the door opened, and Sally Botsford walked in. Becky and T.J. immediately shouted: "Mom! You're home!"

"Honey!" exclaimed Mr. Botsford; "How did the day go at the District Attorney's office?"

Mrs. Botsford sighed, and said: "Not so good. I've gotten a lot of complaints about how our police force is doing with tracking down the Amazing Rope Guy."

T.J. commented: "What's wrong?"

A little discomfort in her face, Mrs. Botsford explained: "This guy is a new and unusual threat. What's more, the city doesn't have enough funds to train the police to handle this kind of stuff!"

Becky looked at her adoptive mother, confused; "You mean the police don't even have enough funds to learn how to escape being tied up?"

"Yep. After spending our resources on all those local projects, we don't have enough to reasonably improve our law enforcement capabilities! And no one who has the time to write a letter to the DA's office seems to know that!"

Suddenly, T.J. leaped onto the couch, and started posing in a manner resembling that of a ninja. "This 'rope guy' doesn't sound that tough! If I got my hands on him, I'd give him a hi-yah! And a hoo-wah! And finish it off with a-"

"That's enough, T.J." said Mr. Botsford; "You're not going to be hi-yah-ing anyone!"

"But Dad, somebody's gotta do something! And if I don't, who will?"

Suddenly, Becky saw herself reflected in the window, and thought about those costumes that Bob hid... And then said to herself, "No. I need to wait."

Everyone looked at her for a second, confused. Eventually, Mrs. Botsford broke the silence: "Why were you just talking to yourself, Becky?"

Embarrassed, Becky suddenly suggested: "Are we going to let Bob gobble up all the food?"

**Nice save there, Becky!**

"Thanks!"

**The next day, at City Hall...**

The mayor of Fair City stood on the front steps, flanked on one side by District Attorney Sally Botsford, and on the other by the court stenographer, Claire McCallister. They all stood before a rather angry crowd, carrying signs that said things like "We need protection!" and "Stop the Amazing Rope Guy!" In the front of the crowd, the Botsford children watched their mother stand there, next to the mayor.

T.J. crossed his arms and said: "Man, this is boring!"

Suddenly, the blonde glasses-wearing boy next to him said (in a British accent): "Somebody shares my opinion about this gathering. That's impressive."

T.J. looked at him, and said: "Oh, Hi! I didn't notice you standing there! My name's T.J. T.J. Botsford."

"Theodore McCallister. And I'm not interested in being friends, if that's what your wondering."

"How rude!" exclaimed T.J., who turned back towards the stage… where things were just starting to happen!

The mayor walked up to the podium, grabbed the microphone, took out a set of notecards, and began to speak: "Fellow Citizens, I stand before you a candidate for the position of mayor!"

…

An intern in the mayor's employ rushed up onto the stage, and whispered something in the mayor's ear. The mayor nodded, after which the intern rushed back off.

"Heh heh, Sorry about that," apologized the mayor, "I must've used my talking cards from my old campaign, instead of the ones I'd prepared for today."

Mrs. Botsford stepped up to the podium, said: "Let me give it a shot, Mr. Mayor" The mayor thanked her, gave her the microphone, and then sheepishly stepped off to one side.

Mrs. Botsford wasted no time: "Look, guys... I understand that we're not doing all you think we can to track down and arrest the Amazing Rope Guy. The truth is, we are! It's just that all we can do isn't enough! We just don't have the funds to do any more than that! If we _had_ the funds, then we'd-"

Suddenly, a length of thin rope with a loop on the end shot down from above, wrapped itself around the microphone in Mrs. Botsford's hand, and lifted it up into the hands of...The Amazing Rope Guy, who was standing on the roof!

"So it's a question of funds, is it?" the super-criminal said into the microphone; "What a coincidence! I need funds too..." Then, before anyone could react, he threw down a length of rope, and slid down it to the stage, and finished his sentence: "And you're going to give it to me, Mr. Mayor!"

Shaking in fear, the mayor shouted: "GUARDS! Arrest him!" Then, as two security guards rushed towards the Rope Guy, the mayor; Mrs. Botsford; and Mrs. McCallister made a break for it. However, the Rope Guy threw two miniature lassos at the feet of the security guards, tripping them up! Then he threw a large coil of rope in the direction of the fleeing officials, trapping them all!

After laughing, the Rope Guy exclaimed: "So, here's the deal, Mr. Mayor: You've got all the time in the world to hand me five million dollars…but I won't untie you guys until you do!" Then, he turned to the crowd just in front of the stage; "As for you guys, feel free to come up and rescue them…if you can!"

And before anyone could attempt to meet him on his challenge, the Amazing Rope Guy pulled out a large length of rope, with a knot bigger than a baseball on one end, and started swinging it around in a rather threatening manner! He built up the velocity as he swirled it over his head… (Looking at the audience, and saying: "Kids, Don't try this at home. I practiced a _lot_." for no apparent reason,) and then suddenly brought the knotted end down on the mayor's podium, smashing it to pieces!

Panic ensued rather rapidly.

As everyone (including the once-brave T.J.) attempted to distance themselves as much as they could from the rope-wielding villain, Becky and Bob were separated from the rest of their family. Bob riding on her shoulder, Becky sought out her Father and Brother in the chaotic mess... And bumped into a very familiar person in a labcoat!

"Professor Boxleitner?" she was able to shout amid all the screaming; "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Hi… whoever you are! Listen, can you help me find WordGirl and Captain Huggyface?"

Becky suddenly remembered that Steven knew her only in that costumed form she adopted the previous day. "Who are they?"

"Superheroes I met the other day! They're the only one who can stop this madness and save the city!" Then, Dr. Boxleitner ran away, shouting "WordGirl! Huggyface!"

Becky stood there for a minute (as still as she could with a crowd of people pushing each other around), and thought about his words. Then, she remembered T.J.'s words: "_But Dad, somebody's gotta do something! And if I don't, who will?_"

Then, she sighed. "Alright," she said, "But just for today."

Bob knew what she meant instantly. He pointed out an opening in the crowd, which led to a set of bushes. And Becky didn't waste any time exploiting it.

As soon as she reached them, Becky dashed off with her super-speed, and came back a second later with the things she needed: Bob's pilot uniform, and the little device that contained her safety suit.

"You have a plan, Bob?" she asked him as he started to place his uniform on. He screeched in response, and Becky responded by nodding, and saying: "Got it."

She strapped the device around her chest, and was about to press the button...when she heard Dr. Boxleitner in her head: "_Wait! You need to shout your catchphrase!_"

"Hm. To think, that thought just popped up out of nowhere! Oh well." And with that out of the way, she pressed the button, but this time, as she did, she shouted: "WOOOORRRRD... UP!"

The words reverberated over the entire fleeing mob, as they all suddenly stopped in awe. The next thing they noticed was a red-and-yellow object flying over their heads at rather high speed. Even the Amazing Rope Guy stopped threatening the mayor and his aides, in order to take a glimpse at this strange new event. What he saw was... a little girl!

After the initial shock, the Amazing Rope Guy regained his composure, and said: "Alright, who are you?"

"I...am WordGirl!" exclaimed WordGirl; "And I'm here to take you up on your challenge!"

The villain stood rooted to the spot for a second... and then laughed! "You? A little girl... take me on? Shouldn't you be playing with dolls or something?"

"What about you?" asked WordGirl: "Shouldn't you be obeying the law instead of forcing people to give you your money?"

"I need that money, that's why!" the Rope Guy shot back, infuriated. "I need funds!"

Just then, one of the tied-up security guards suddenly spoke up: "Will someone _please_ tell me what 'funds' are? You've been using that word so much,but no one's willing to tell me what it _means_!"

The Amazing Rope Guy attempted to answer him... but after a few seconds, he said: "I know what it means...I just can't put it into words."

"Don't worry; There's a reason I'm called 'WordGirl, after all! Funds are 'available money,' or 'ready-to-use cash.' Like the allowance I get from my parents: Those are my funds!"

"Thanks, WordGirl. Now if you don't mind, run along to your ponies, and I'll resume getting my funds, thank you very much!" And with that, The Amazing Rope Guy started to walk towards his captives again...only to find WordGirl standing in his way!

"I'm not going to let you off that easily, Amazing Rope Guy. You've obtained funds through stealing, and now you're planning on getting them through threatening public officials! Well, I won't let you get away with-"

"WROOOOOOOONG!" shouted the Amazing Rope Guy, all of a sudden.

And in the time it took her to recover from the shock of that remark, The Amazing Rope Guy pulled a lasso off his shoulder, and cast it over WordGirl, pinning her arms to her sides.

Meanwhile, Theodore pushed his way to the front of the awestruck crowd, unable to see what was going on with people in front of him. When he saw what she was doing, he said (in his aforementioned British accent), "Who does that girl think she is, getting into a fight? Everyone knows girls aren't strong enough to fight!"

"HAHAHA! No one can stand against the Amazing Rope Guy! NO ONE!" The Amazing Rope Guy continued laughing, pointing at WordGirl… when he suddenly heard her shout: "No one from _earth_, maybe, but what about someone from the planet _Lexicon_?"

She jerked her arms outwards, snapping the rope that was holding her, and sending shreds of rope all over the stage!

Theodore saw this, and after a second of surprise, said: "I stand corrected."

The Amazing Rope Guy regained his senses quickly, and exclaimed: "So you escaped one rope, but this one will hold you for good!" Then, he threw some of those mini-lassos at her…only to find that she wasn't there!

"Missed me!" she exclaimed… directly behind him!

"Whoa…she's strong _and_ fast!" exclaimed Theodore.

Running out of ideas, the Amazing Rope Guy Grabbed six mini-lassos in his hands, and threw them all at once, hoping to catch her whichever direction she tries to run…but they all missed, since she jumped 10 feet in the air, and stayed there!

"No Fair!" shouted the Rope Guy; "No one can fly! That's…"

"Impossible? As in, it cannot happen?"

"…She's smart, too…" said Theodore, starting to feel a strange sense of admiration for this girl.

At last, the Amazing Rope Guy lost his temper. He said, "Alright, you've asked for it, 'WordGirl!'" and then pulled out the knotted rope he used to smash the podium (the one with a knot bigger than a baseball).

Surprised at the measures her foe was resorting to, WordGirl turned towards the crowd, and said: "Everybody stand back, this could get rough!"

As she did, however, it seemed to Theodore like she was moving in slow motion. He noticed every ripple in her cape, every strand of hair trailing her, every sparkle that danced in her eyes… He could _hear_ his heartbeat tripling. He couldn't help but sigh.

Then, the Amazing Rope Guy swung the large knot towards WordGirl, but she just zipped out of the way. It hit the ground instead, with a resounding _thump_. He located her, and swung again…but the knot only struck the thin air where she was milliseconds ago!

WordGirl started flying around him in circles (at such a fast speed that she looked like a streak of light), and the Amazing Rope Guy started swinging wildly around him…but after a few seconds of this, it became apparent that WordGirl was too fast for him. Eventually, he became a little dizzy, and had to stop for a second.

"This isn't getting you anywhere, you know!" he shouted at her, "Keeping me busy won't help you free the mayor!"

WordGirl paused in her flight (hovering a few feet above him), and said: "Actually, while it may not help _me_ free the mayor, it _will_ help my sidekick, Captain Huggyface!" And with that, she pointed towards the mayor and his aides…who were now rubbing their arms, which were suddenly free from rope! And Captain Huggyface was holding that rope!

Upon seeing his captives freed, the Amazing Rope Guy started growling in anger. He rushed towards the little monkey in order to whack him with his giant knot…but quickly discovered that the knot was no longer in his hands! He looked back at WordGirl, and saw that she had it in her hands, working on untying it as he looked.

As he looked, Captain Huggyface screeched in a manner resembling a battle-cry, and leaped on top of the villain. He desperately tried to pull him off…but before he knew it, his arms were pinned to his sides! He'd been tied up! He struggled…but to no avail.

"Looks like you're out of rope, and out of luck!" exclaimed WordGirl, triumphant. "Now, you can finally go to jail!"

"NOOOOOO!" wailed the criminal, as the now-freed security guards grabbed him, and dragged him off to jail.

Theodore, inexplicably swooning at her, said to himself: "She's more than impressive. She's amazing."

"I know, right?"

Theodore turned around to see T.J. Botsford standing next to him, also swooning at WordGirl. Then, both of them realized the awkwardness of the situation, and walked away from each other, giggling nervously.

Back on the stage, the Mayor walked up to WordGirl and Captain Huggyface, and addressed them: "Well done, WordGirl! You and your dog have saved the entire city from that menace!"

An offended Huggyface screeched in anger, prompting WordGirl to correct the mayor; "He's a monkey, and his name's Captain Huggyface."

"Oh...I'm sorry about that."

Then, Sally Botsford's voice spread over the entire area: "You know, this entire press conference was about the Amazing Rope Guy's impressive crime spree? Well, since that spree has been ended, do we even need to be here anymore?" This caused a lot of talk among the crowd, which started to disperse...

"WAIT!" shouted the mayor, gaining the attention of the citizens. Then, he took the microphone from Mrs. Botsford, and spoke into it; "Before we go, there is something I want to say to WordGirl."

The people turned towards the stage, where the mayor stood before the floating girl with a monkey on her back.

"WordGirl," the mayor began, "thanks to your efforts, the city is safe from a threat we didn't have the funds to stop ourselves. To repay you for your help, it is my great honor to present to you...a Key to the City!"

Upon saying so, the mayor pulled a large golden key out of his suit, and handed it to WordGirl, accompanied by a rousing cheer from the crowd. (Theodore didn't join in, but that was because he was speechless.) WordGirl stayed on the stage for a while, waving to the crowd.

Eventually, the crowd resumed dispersing, as the mayor continued to thank WordGirl. Theodore stood there, still unable to stop sighing… Until, that is, his mother came and started dragging him home.

"Wait-Mom," complained Theodore (inexplicably dropping his British accent), "WordGirl-I must meet-"

"Theo," said his unimpressed mother, "You should've thought about wanting to have a playdate _before_ you tried to destroy the city with a Giant Robot."

Theodore grumbled all the way to his room.

WordGirl, meanwhile, suddenly remembered that her Parents were probably wondering where Becky Botsford was. As such, she was forced to interrupt the mayor's extended gratitude; "Uh, sorry to interrupt, Mr. Mayor, but me and my sidekick have really got to get home. That still sounds like an impressive party, though!" and then, having said that, she flew off.

She hid herself and Huggyface behind a bush, where both of them changed back into Becky and Bob Botsford. Then, they ran out and scanned the scenery for cries of "Becky" and "Bob." Eventually, she found her Father and brother, and (with a barely-visible application of her super-speed), dashed to their side.

"Whoa, that was a chaotic situation!" she said, before asking "What happened?" (a question she already knew the answer to, since she was there.)

T.J, who was somehow happy (considering his dislike of his older sister), said "Oh, nothing much…except an awesome superhero called WordGirl coming in and rescuing Mom and the mayor!"

Becky feigned surprise, and exclaimed: "Wow! A real life superhero?"

"Yep," remarked Mr. Botsford, "Now the city doesn't need to complain about not having the funds to catch the Amazing Rope Guy…he's already caught! And it's all thanks to WordGirl!"

"Yeah..." said Becky, still pretending to not know who WordGirl was, "I guess we all owe a big thanks to WordGirl."

Satisfied with the conversation, the family picked up Mrs. Botsford, and started to walk towards the car... while Becky whispered to Bob: "We also owe a big thanks to Professor Boxleitner, since he's the one who convinced WordGirl to fight the Amazing Rope Guy. Maybe we should pay him a visit after school tomorrow..."

**The next day, at Dr. Boxleitner's laboratory…**

A yellow streak zipped in, stopping at the front of the door. Quickly, WordGirl and Captain Huggyface noticed it was slightly open, so they leaned close, and asked for professor Boxleitner. Within seconds, the door opened, and there stood… A person in orange samurai armor!

"A samurai?" was all WordGirl could think of to say, as she wasn't expecting it.

Just then, they heard Professor Boxleitner's voice: "Hi, WordGirl!"

The samurai showed them in, where the professor awaited them eagerly. WordGirl quickly asked: "Why is there a samurai in your lab?"

"Oh, that's our mate, Psy-murai! He's here wit' us blokes from the Global Superheroes Association!"

WordGirl turned towards the source of the voice, and saw a middle-aged man in a leather vest, pants, and hat, standing next to a younger man in gray clothes, and an odd necklace with a large tusk strung on it!

The professor walked up to WordGirl, who couldn't think of anything to say to these strangers. Dr. Boxleitner gestured towards them, and said: "Allow me to introduce to you, Psy-murai, from Japan…"

As he said this, the samurai pressed his hands together and focused. Very quickly, the decoration on his helmet glowed, and a few nearby boxes opened themselves!

"…Hāthī ādamī, from India (that name means 'elephant man' in Hindi)…"

The gray-clothed man's necklace suddenly glowed in a brilliant white light, and he grew bigger, his skin grew thicker, his nose grew longer…within a few seconds, he had turned into a large bull elephant!

"… And finally, Jungle Jack, from Australia."

The man in leather pulled out a large knife with a decorated handle, and sliced a pattern through the air. Very soon, a small tree popped out of the floor!

"Impressive, aren't they?"

WordGirl was definitely impressed.

Psy-murai bowed towards WordGirl, and started to speak: "I can sense you are uneasy, young alien girl from Lexicon. Do not fear. We are simply here to welcome a fellow superhero to earth."

WordGirl was shocked for a second…but then remembered: "Oh yeah, I mentioned I was from Lexicon during the fight. You did see that, right?"

Hāthī Ādamī returned to his human form, and said: "Yes, we all did. And we were all impressed."

Jungle Jack stepped up, and said: "The way I sees it, there's not a skerrick a' doubt that you'll be a fine Super yerself…once ya learn the tricks o' the trade, of course."

WordGirl, still struggling a little bit to keep up with everything, stammered: "Ummm...I'd love to, but... I just don't have time to learn the 'tricks of the trade!' I've got chores... school... family..."

Jungle Jack laughed, interrupting her; "No worries! The Doc's already workin' on a solution to that problem right now!" he said, pointing to a small pile of papers on Dr. Boxleitner's desk.

WordGirl went over to the desk, and took a look at the top sheet, reading the pencil marks: "Superheroes and You; A...Practical Guide?"

"The ideal reading material for every budding superhero!" proclaimed Dr. Boxleitner, proudly. "Plus, with these guys contributing, I'll have it finished within the week!"

"I'm helping with the Martial-Arts section." Psy-murai elaborated.

WordGirl quickly realized what this meant: in her down time just before bed, she could leaf through this book Professor Boxleitner is writing, and learn about being a superhero on her own time! "This is amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Y'see?" Jungle Jack placed his hand on her shoulder; "She'll be apples."

Professor Boxleitner arranged the sheets of his project, and continued: "The book is also supposed to be about dealing with superheroes, not _just_ how to be a superhero. If enough people buy it, I might even get the funds I so desperately need for my research! And then-"

"You'll be able to study me?"

"Oh no! You'll be too busy protecting the city (and lining your closet with Keys to said City)!"

"Say what?" asked WordGirl, confused again.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. (he snickered here, causing WordGirl even more confusion.) In the meantime, I'll keep myself busy by studying the unique metal in Psy-murai's telepathic helmet! With it, I'll figure out how it allows humans to peer into the cerebrum of another creature!"

Everyone quickly realized that only WordGirl understood him.

"…It allows humans to read minds. Like Psy-murai can do."

"Ooohhhhh…"

"Just think; in a very short time, a new superhero joins the fight against evil, I'll have some funds to spare, the mysteries of mind-reading will be revealed… Oh, things like these that are best contemplated over a large bowl of Spaghetti and Italian sausage. Anybody coming with me?"

Instantly, everyone followed…except WordGirl, who opted out on the basis that she still had things to do at home. She called for Captain Huggyface…only to find that he was going out with the rest for spaghetti.

WordGirl tapped him on the shoulder, gaining his attention, and said (in a friendly manner): "You know, I'd think a top-notch Lexiconian Air-Force pilot would think with his _brains_, rather than his _stomach_."

Huggy screeched in disappointment, but knew what WordGirl was talking about: they still had places to be as Becky and Bob Botsford.

**An unspecified day later, on the school playground after class was dismissed…**

Becky Botsford (a.k.a. WordGirl) walked towards her favorite reading spot, under a tree…only to find her younger brother, T.J., already there, surrounded by quite a crowd of Becky's peers!

She asked him what he's doing away from home, and he responded by saying: "Haven't you heard, Becky? I'm forming a WordGirl Fan Club!"

"Wow! You're…can I join?"

"No!" said T.J., very firmly.

"You know, I should've seen that coming." Becky said to herself, as she started to walk away.

Suddenly, someone broke off of the group to follow Becky. "Excuse me…" said a soft voice, "but I never got the chance to thank you for saving me from those bullies."

Becky turned around, and saw the little girl from a few days ago, who was threatened to be tied up (Amazing Rope Guy style) by two very rude boys. Slightly flustered, she said "Hello…my name's Becky Botsford, by the way."

"Thanks, Becky. I'm Violet. Violet Heaslip. Pleased to meet you!" and the two of them shook hands. Very shortly afterwards, Violet looked at her hands, twiddled her fingers a little, and asked:

"Ummm…since you're not joining the WordGirl Fan Club… would you like to join me in Mrs. Champlain's after-school art tutoring sessions?"

Becky was just about to answer when: "HEEEEELLLP! A GIANT ROBOT IS HEADED FOR DOWNTOWN!" shouted a panic-stricken man in a green jacket as he rushed down the street.

Becky watched him from behind the fence, as he suddenly stopped, took a deep breath, and asked a passersby: "Could you…tell me where the police station is?"

"Down that road and to the left. Can't miss it."

"Thanks!" he said, and he continued running, shouting "HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLP!"

**Ooh, sounds like WordGirl is needed again. You up for it? After all, Professor Boxleitner still hasn't published his book…**

"I'll give it a shot. After all, I do have a little experience now…"

"Becky? Who are you talkng to?" asked Violet, who didn't hear the narrator.

"Nobody!" Becky exclaimed, guiltily. Then, she started to walk away, saying: "Listen, I…gotta go home now. I need to know if my Dad'll let me hang out with you…See you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow!" Violet called back, smiling.

Becky smiled back as she disappeared into the trees across the street…where she called for Bob. Bob came over, his Captain Huggyface uniform in his hand, and screeched something quietly in her ear. She responded with: "Don't worry about the suit, I hid it under my shirt. If I'm going to be WordGirl, I should be ready very quickly. Anyway, are you ready?"

Bob nodded, donned his helmet, and grasped Becky's arm. Becky placed a hand on her chest, and shouted: "WOOORRRRD UP!" In a bright flash of light, she and Bob were gone, and a yellow streak zoomed through the sky, towards the massive metal robot about to bring a hand down on a skyscraper…

POW!

WHACK!

CRUNCH!

One minute afterwards, cleanup squads were dismantling the fallen robot, and a small crowd was chanting "WORDGIRL! WORDGIRL! WORDGIRL!"…all while a small figure watched from a nearby house.

"Oh, you've done it again, WordGirl. And very soon, you will be mine! All mine! BWA-HAHAHAHA-"

"THEO! WAS THAT EVIL LAUGHTER?"

"No, mom!"

"GOOD!"

**And so, the saga of WordGirl gets off to an impressive start! And it looks like another villain's due to make an appearance soon!**

**Tune in next time for another exciting adventure of WORDGIRL!**

The End.

At last, my imagination is converted into PIXEL FORM!

Oh, and for those who were anxiously awaiting this, I had some distractions, like school.

Please Review!

_P.S. the three supers at the end were just added because, since i made Boxleitner a superhero-studying scientist, i needed some reason for him to be studying telepathy, and having a telepath in the story seemed needed. I needed a reason for him to be there, so i made up the Global Superhero Association, and said: "I need at least two more, if it's supposed to be a welcome committee!"_


End file.
